


The Last Witch

by Evangleline



Category: Twilight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangleline/pseuds/Evangleline
Summary: She died in the Great Witch Hunt of 2059. So when she wakes up as Genevieve Helen Swan with a newborn little sister named Isabella and a Charlie and Renee for parents, that looked strikingly similar to that of movies she had watched in her early teens . . . well, let's just say she gave a whole new meaning to the 'terrible two's'. Possible Carlisle/OC/Edward? Not positive yet.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 99





	1. Prologue

The Grand Witches council had refused to heed her warnings. She had told them humanity was not yet ready to be made aware of their existence. They had said she was past her time, holding on to old values and grudges. They said if they listened to her or the other elders, it would be no better then being stuck in the middle ages. Their inability to see what was right in front of them was what had brought the downfall of their people. Their need to be one who could reveal their magics as they pleased to any and all norms, making their post upon social medias displaying their ways, and sharing their knowledge. They had given all access to the very ones they revealed us too in a matter of months.

The past year had been difficult with the start of the Great Witch Hunt. Homes were raided. Mothers, fathers, siblings, and even children taken to the camps to be examined and if deemed a witch, executed. The bombings however were new. Soldiers would come into neighborhoods in the middle of the night clearing out those the 'knew' to be 'human', as if magic made one any less human. But I suppose in a way it did. We lived longer, were stronger, and faster. It mattered not thought when they could drop Atomized Lobelia concentrate upon us, stripping us of our ability to focus and use our magic. It was the 29th of August in the year 2059 that they bombed Ricataw County and so at the age of 82 after dropping her glamour that Margo Lewis died as she ensured that the army of soldiers, who found the entrance to the escape tunnels, never made it through or escaped the caves by using the last of her strength to conjure hellfire and collapse it atop herself knowing that her people would be safe.

* * *

Her bones crushed by falling rock. Her flesh burned by hellfire. Her blood boiled by its heat. Yet, now she felt cool as the breeze hit the exposed skin of her arms. She blinked repeatedly to clear the blur from her eyes. She was in a room painted a light pink in what appeared to be a crib much like those from her own youth. She struggled to her feet, unbalanced by her new, small body but as she did using the wooden rail she noticed the other crib across the room.

The sound of a door opening at her side had her head turning. A passing feeling of recognition passed through her and yet she knew she had never met them before her. The man with dark mahogany hair and eyes like chocolate brightening as he entered the room. A woman followed behind him with wavy brown and caramel locks reaching just beneath her collarbone and tired blue eyes, hiding a frown.

"Looks like someone's up today, Renee." He said turning to look back at 'Renee' who quickly placed a small smile on her lips.

"Hello, sweetheart." She said placing a kiss atop my head before moving to the other crib as the man lifted me up into his arms. "Time to wake up Isabella Marie." She reached her hands down to lift what was clearly another babe and a newborn at that if her size and manner she was being held was any indication. "Think I'll go feed her downstairs, Charlie." Renee said as she left with Isabella.

"Mom's a bit tired today, huh kiddo?" _Kiddo. . . Kiddo?_ The term was vaguely familiar and so were the names. Charlie and Isabella were common enough as both were classic and timeless but Renee wasn't. And yet she knew she'd heard it before but when? She thought hard, vaguely aware of the man carrying her down a flight of steps. It hit her then when they saw a photo. The man still clean shaven but the woman with her hair straightened as they each held a babe.

_Isabella 'Call me Bella' Swan. Cullens. Vampires. Gold Eyes. Vegetarian. La Push. Wolves. Black. Uley. Clearwater. Ateara. All Shifters._

Fuck.

My.

Reincarnated.

Ass.


	2. Enter Genevieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, I really don't like Bella but I'm not just going to ex her out of the story like she never even existed. Possible minimal bashing by highlighting on her obsessiveness, nosy behavior, and selfishness (she may have been described as selfless but come on, really?). She definitely won't be paired with anyone at least not unless I make her actually grow up but I doubt I'll put the effort into her. Also, Leah will be older than in canon, born the same year as Genevieve so no Leah/Sam drama (Did you guys know Sue was born a Uley?). Also, Esme will exist but she will not be with Carlisle as his wife but rather his sister.

A/N: Also, I've always envisioned Edward Cullen as Alex Pettyfer, so that's my Edward feel free to imagine Robert if you want.

* * *

Birth Name: Genevieve Helen Swan

D.O.B: July 12, 1984 (Age 20 as Canon starts January 2005; Age 18/19 when Cullen's arrive)

Face Claim: Shiloh Jolie-Pitt as toddler; Angelina Jolie as teen and adult

Coloring: Lightly Tanned, Dirty-blonde as toddler/Brunette when older, Blue-grey eyes

Species: Witch; Stops aging at 21

Education: Forks H.S. (13); Seattle University B.S & M.S. in Nursing (18)

Occupation: Child/Teen Model (Retired); Nurse & Stock Investor (uses knowledge of what she knows has been/will be successful)

Mates: ????? (Possible Carlisle & Edward? Maybe??)

Family:

Charlie Swan (Father), Geoffrey Swan (Paternal Grandfather; Died 1991), Helen Swan (Paternal Grandmother; Died 1991), Renee Dwyer nee Higginbotham (Mother), Phil Dwyer (Step-father), Marie Higginbotham (Grandmother; Died 1999), Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan (Sister)

God-family:

William 'Billy' Black (Godfather), Sarah Black (Honorary Aunt; Died 2000) Rebecca Black/Rachel Black (God-sisters), Jacob Ephraim Black (God-brother), Sue Clearwater nee Uley (Godmother), Harry Clearwater (Honorary Uncle; Dies March 2006), Leah Clearwater (God-sister/BFF/'Sisters'), Seth Clearwater (God-brother/'little brother')

* * *

**Now onto the Story**

She was three when she woke in this world. Apparently, she'd been premature which had led to her smaller size. An immune deficiency meant she had only come home months ago. Charlie and Renee were constantly arguing when they believed I couldn't hear. Renee argued that he should have let her abort me like she wanted to, the cost of her medical bills only growing while he was always working. Charlie had claimed if she wanted him around more than she should get a job herself so that they could both spend time with their girls.

Renee was more than clear in her 'distaste' for me, when Charlie was working. I'd 'ruined' her life. She'd been too young to get married. To be a mother. She'd planned on getting rid of me but Charlie had noticed her strange behavior and one night he'd asked about it after a family dinner, unaware that their parents were listening in at the window. She was trapped with a husband and a sick baby in Forks, of all places. _Honestly, if she didn't want kids she should have just kept her legs closed if they didn't have protection._ Genevieve realized that was probably where this world diverged from the original. Renee of the canon world probably had aborted that version of her because Charlie didn't ask and so no one pushed for their marriage, knowing of her existence.

It was only months after her arrival however that Renee had decided enough was enough. She didn't want to spend the rest of her days taking care of her sick child when she had a perfectly healthy baby girl. She didn't want to spend her days at home being a 'home-maker'. She wanted adventure. She wanted to travel. She wanted a life outside Forks and Charlie Swan just couldn't give her that at least not with her in the way and Charlie would never give her up. As far as Charlie was concerned, Genevieve Helen Swan is his little survivor, his miracle baby. But for Renee she was just another thing trying to keep her tied to the depressing little town. And so in March of 1988 she packed her and Bella's bags and put them in her little car and waited for Charlie, handing him the signed divorce and custody papers. She would raise her sweet Isabella Marie named for her mother and Charlie would keep Genevieve Helen who was named after his own parents who had helped them purchase their home after their shotgun wedding.

Her and Charlie grew close after Renee left. She had done her best so that the man would not sink into depression after his ex-wife walked out on him, taking their newborn daughter with her. She would hand him drawings or cookies she made when with her babysitters when he came home. Grandpa and Grannie Swan always watched her when he needed to worked. They hated Renee for what she did to their son and when she made hints of Renee's comments, well let's just say she certainly wouldn't be welcomed in the Swan house.

* * *

~Genevieve's POV~

Her and her daddy were going to La Push now that the doctor's had given her a clear bill of health. _The wonders magic can do for the body_. It didn't take long, a half hour at most. A party was being held on the beach for her and she would be meet her god-parents and god-sisters today. Daddy had called said Leah was her age while Rebecca and Rachel were Bella's so I wouldn't be able to play with them.

'Uncle' Billy was kind and unlike Mr. Clearwater didn't make comments on my 'mother'. Auntie Sarah and Auntie Sue were her favorites of the adults she met that day. Though the greatest meeting of the day had been Leah. Leah even at 4 was full of attitude and she absolutely adored it, as she reminded her much of her sister, Cora, from her first life. Leah was adorable in her rainbow top and jean overalls. Leah had thrown sand at her face and I retaliated by pushing her into the water. The adults had started running to our sides when we both broke into giggles and claimed each other as sisters.


	3. Growing Up

Grandpa and Grannie Swan passed in 1991 within months of each other. From Grandpa money and a trust with war bonds from his time in the army during World War II were split between the two of them. Grannie Helen had left Dad old photo albums and for her it was jewelry. Grannie Helen even left her an old but large piece of property that had belonged to her parents and once held the Swan Inn sitting just between the border of Forks and La Push. They had left everything but Grannie's silver hair combs to Daddy and her, those would be Bella's under the condition she gained a high school diploma.

The largest part of their inheritance though, were the investments they made under Genevieve's guidance after noticing her intelligence and knack for it . It was set to be split three ways, but fell under stipulations for Bella. If Bella lived with Charlie for a 12 month period of time, straight (small vacation 2 weeks at most), before turning 18 then it would be split 40/30/30 with the largest part going to Charlie however if she did not, it would be split 45/45/10. Bella and Renee were not to be made aware of the percentages or the conditions if either one proved to be the inheritance would be made forfeit and split equally between her and Charlie.

A few months later, into the new year, Charlie's second godson Seth Clearwater was born bringing a regular smile back to both him and Genevieve.

* * *

The Black twins, Rebecca and Rachel, had been unofficially adopted as little sisters by Lee and Vee, as they called themselves. It was when the summer Genevieve turned 10, that the four girls were take on a girls only weekend in Seattle by Sue and Sarah. They had split up and were walking to the mall's food court when a woman had asked if Sue if she ever considered having her children model. The woman told them of two last minute cancellation they'd had and the fashion show that was being held that night. Sue had been hesitant but agreed that if the woman's offer was legitimate Leah could participate but that she'd have to make a call to Genevieve's father. What they hadn't known was that it had been the start of something that would last nearly a decade and take them across the world.

**A/N: Collage of both modelling below for Wattpad & AO3 (Tried to make it look like they did similar photoshoots to show they were always together even on jobs growing up.)**

* * *

At thirteen, Genevieve had tested out of high school receiving her diploma that December and walking that following June. Leah not wanting to be left behind by her best friend and sister in all but blood worked harder then before and joined her at Seattle University two years later. Thanks to Leah taking summer & winter courses, they graduated together in May of 2002. Leah received her B.A. in Elementary Education while Genevieve had completed her B.S. & M.S. in Nursing.

Unfortunately, their graduation missed a major member of their family as Sarah Black had passed in a car accident two years before.

* * *

As the years went by, many things changed in the Swan house from what her memories held from the novels and movies of her life as Margo. There were three changes of which she was most proud. First, while he had not found that special someone just yet, Charlie had long since moved on from Renee. Second, The Swan house was no longer trapped in the design of the eclectic Renee. The father and daughter duo having used a portion of their inheritance which they could access to update the home but more specifically the hideous mustard yellow cabinets and linoleum floor. They had chosen to refinish the wood floors throughout the house.

With his two daughters only getting older he had changed the front storage room on the second floor, with access to the attic, into her own personal suite. With the heavily slanted walls starting a few feet into the room at both sides they decided to simply put walls up making it appear as a small upstairs office with a large floating desk and shelves above while the other side had a twin sized storage day-bed for a seating area, covered in pillows of multiple pastel colors, all of which was done in a light grey with brass hardware. Behind a simple black mirror was actually a staircase which opened to the attic stairs. With her away on modelling job in L.A. with Leah and Sue for supervision, he decided to surprise Genevieve by renovating the attic into a bedroom loft and bathroom for her. He hadn't truly understood why his oldest daughter would ever think the small storage space would have been it for her room. The wide smile on his beautiful little girl's face when she came home made it all worth it.

Lastly, however the most important thing in Genevieve's opinion that had changed was that her father Charlie Swan had shaved off his porn-stache after she had fibbed and asked him what such a thing was because she had heard some ladies at the grocery store talking about his.


	4. Charlie

It was a slow night before they got the call. A break in at the Newman's Olympic Outfitters. Charlie had gone down with officer Lewis. He was young and new. _And seems to be completely obsessed with my 18 year old daughter._ He didn't like him but he put it aside as they had a job to do. He sent Lewis to enter from the back entry while he went through the front. The door handle looked like it had a sledge hammer taken to it.

* * *

He was quiet on his way in having shopped in store several times he knew the layout. Movement behind the register caught his eye almost immediately and he ducked behind a shelving unit before he could be seen, making his way closer. The figure was a female, skinny, about 5'5, and blonde from the looks of it. _Too small and not enough muscle mass to do the damage on the front door. Someone else is here. But where?_ He glanced around making sure to keep her in sight just in case. The stock room door slammed open.

"Forks Police, put your hands up!" Lewis called. The girl did so but it was clear by the smirk on her face something was wrong. _There's no one else up here but I didn't hear any sounds of a struggle from the back room and he made it too quickly. He didn't do a full search._ He saw a glint of metal.

"Lewis, get down!" The kid dropped as the assailant's gun went off and he crawled to the front of the register.

"Listen, kids, you don't want to do this! It isn't too late to put the guns down. No one's gotten hurt." He called out.

"I don't think so, old man."

"Back up! Back up! We have shots fired at Newton's Outfitters." I heard Lewis speak loudly into his walkie. I dived for the kid rolling with him as the masked man shot at the desk. Before taking one myself. I heard the scream of a man as he collapsed in pain, it held a different pitch then the one who'd spoken before.

"Baby! Baby get up, we gotta go!"

"Stop shakin' me ya stupid bitch. That fucker got my leg. Robbie take'em out." The footsteps of Robbie were coming closer to us as the sound of the girl grunting in the effort to drag what must be her boyfriend out the back was heard. He was furious this little shoot out could have likely been avoided if Lewis had done his job as he was supposed to instead of rushing in without thinking. Several more shots were fired in our direction when finally we heard the sirens signaling back up had arrived. As 'Robbie' started moving towards the back door I saw Lewis stand thinking he could get a shot in without bothering to look for an opening. _Damnit kid!_ Gun raised in my hand, I made my move to cover the kid while taking my shot. Both mine and 'Robbie's' guns going off. I heard as he grunted falling back against the door frame but my own focus was at my chest, where the red of my blood was beginning to blossom across my shirt. Breathing became difficult as I slid down the wall to see Deputy Mark Richards come in with another officer, guns raised as I heard shots fired somewhere outside before the squealing of tires and a crash.

* * *

"Chief? Chief Swan, you with me?"

"Here, Dep. My daughter. Call my daughtersss." I hissed as he pushed at my would my vision slowly blackening at the edge.

"Chief what happened? Hey come on, Chief keep your eyes open and talk to me."

"Came in, girl at. . . register. too small for damage. . . on door. Lewis. . . not. . . thorooo"

All went black.


	5. Return to Forks

**A/N: My first few chapters will be what was shorter, mostly because I was tired and the idea for this story popped up in my head about 1 AM this morning and I just wrote it out. Expect longer chapters in the future, I usually write somewhere between 700-1400 words a chapter unless I'm posting multiples and even then they tend to be a little longer than I started this one at.**

**Genevieve's magic will be a bit of a mix from TVD, Harry Potter and even BtVS (only a couple). With TVD in mind, nature does contribute to her power and she holds some of the weaknesses that Bonnie did (Lobelia like I mentioned was being bombed in suspected 'witch areas' before her rebirth, for one and a few other herbs/herbal mixtures). She's not going to be the type of person to just tell people her weaknesses but rather she'll simply say she has allergies. (Honestly, why no one thought of just building a tolerance of Vervain and saying that they were allergic when showing minimal reactions in TVD, I'll never know.) Similar to the Potter 'Verse her magic is part of her (she is magic ; skin, blood, bones, everything.)**

**TVD Magic Seen or Soon-to-be: Longevity Spell (Like the one Gloria used however here it is permanent without side effects if done correctly. In Genevieve's case is carries over from her first life but activates much sooner in Twilight 'Verse than when it was originally cast as Margo had been 41 when she re-discovered it, completing it a few years later), Healing Spell, Lineage Spell, Strength Augmentation Spell (will be changed to increase not only strength but speed and senses such as smell & sight to that of a vampires. The level of intensity and status as temporary or permanent depends on how much power is put into it.)**

**Potter Magic Seen or Soon-to Be: Glamour (prologue dropped hers revealing that even in her 80's she looks to be in her early 40's though I suppose without the gif you can't really see what the glamour revealed. CURSE YOU FANFIC!), Fiendfyre/Hellfire (prologue, manner of death), Undetectable Expansion Charm (when she renovates the property she inherited from Grannie Helen), and Basic Home Charms (Anti-Theft, Anti-Unlocking preventing those without a key from getting in, Flame Freezing making any fires set incapable of burning), and**

**BtVS Magic To-Be-Seen: Sanctorium/Sanctuary Spell (prevents violence within an area; must be owned by castor), Enochian Protection Runes (basically a magical security system that prevents any form of spying on whatever it is place on whether it be by stalkers, seers, or technological means. In this case, carving them into every corner of the very foundation of her home; hiding all within it once built. Effectively making every window one-way and all rooms with a closed door completely soundproof)**

* * *

** Now to the Story **

August 5, 2003 11:58 AM **[ Just under 1.5 years from canon]**

**~Genevieve's POV~**

****Leah and I were finishing up our joint photoshoot for Vogue when the call came. I wore the black velvet plunging V-neck gown with a slit and Leah rocked a satin all-white empire cross-back dress with a matching off-centered bow at her left hip. It was based off our first modelling job where I had worn a long sleeveless black velvet dress that ended at my ankles and Leah's a white satiny halter dress with a bow at her back. We'd kept our faces neutral rather than the large smiles worn in the old photos but both still choosing to use minimal make-up, going for a more natural and clean look.

"Swan, speaking."

"It's Uncle Billy."

"Hey, Uncle Billy. Leah's here too! We just finished up here in Paris."

"Sweetheart, you need to come home right away. It's Charlie, he was shot. Th-they don't know if he'll make it." He sobbed and my legs gave out beneath me.

* * *

We were both on the first flight back to Seattle and would arrive in Forks at 4 PM fortunately we had been living out of our suitcases the past couple days so there wasn't much to pack. Leah was my rock the whole way. She held me as I cried and as I ranted furiously about Renee and Bella's refusal to speak with me. According to Renee, whatever I had to say could wait until their mother-daughter weekend was over and then she'd be able to give me her time, but until then I needed to stop being so selfish. I tried to speak over her but she just yelled at 'my selfishness' before hanging up and turning off her phone after my repeated calls.

I even tried Bella but she was so determined to hate me for the success I had in this life that the moment she answered, she started screaming her demands that I let her have quality time with 'her' mother because no matter what 'I' thought the world didn't revolve around me. _You live with the woman year round only coming to see our dad for a month in the summer, never really leaving the room except for food and the bathroom but somehow I interrupted 'bonding' time_. After both had turned off their phones, I simply left a message telling them that Charlie had been hurt on the job and was critical.

* * *

"Uncle Billy/Billy!" We called running into the hospital to see everyone in the lobby. He's leant down into his hug as Jake came to hug me at my side. I saw Leah holding onto her parents and a teary-eyed Seth.

"How is he?" I asked, only for my answer to be cut off by my name being called.

"Genevieve?"

"Deputy Mark." I hugged my father's deputy and long time friend on the force. "What happened?"

"Robbery gone bad."

"But it's not the first armed robbery that's happened up here. Dad's always so careful!" His arms came up to squeeze my shoulders.

"All I can say, is that I'll do everything I possibly can to find out exactly how this happened. In the mean time, there's a new doctor here and they say he's the best. Apparently, he got into town last night and they managed to get him to step in for Charlie's surgery."

"Who is he?"

"Name is Cullen."

My heart unclenched knowing from my memories that if anyone could help Charlie it was him. I had to wonder though at what I knew. _Was this the reason Charlie had talked about the Cullen's being good people and disliked when someone would say something about them in the books and movies?_ It would certainly be one explanation. Hope filled me as if that was the reason, then it meant Charlie would be ok.

* * *

The tears slid down my face and I smiled. After 14 Hours of surgery as they fixed the damage the bullet had done to his heart and his left lung before lodging into his rib. He was clear. They would be keeping him under a medically induced coma for now and then for observation and he would certainly need to do physical therapy but he would going to be alright.

* * *

** 24 Hours Earlier **

**~No One's POV~**

They were nearly finished packing and would be making the move to Forks in a matter of days when they heard the sound of glass breaking against the hardwood floors. The sped to her knowing she must have seen something.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"We need to change the papers now. Jasper call Jenks and tell him to make Esme Carlisle's sister-in-law who was widowed by his older brother. Emmett and I will be their children. You and Rose will be Carlisle's adopted kids and Edward will be his son through his first wife. She died in child-birth." She rushed. "Well what are you waiting for? Carlisle grab a bag you need to get to Forks. Tonight!"

"Alice, honey. Why the change and the rush?" Esme speaks up and Alice bites her lip before looking to Edward his eyes widening as he realizes the meaning her vision.

"Our mates are there." He whispers breathlessly, stunned at her beauty. "Esme your mate is going to be hurt, if Carlisle isn't there he might not make it." Her breath caught at the thought of her unknown mate dying before she could ever reach him, ever know him.

"He'll need to be changed then?" Carlisle questioned wondering why she wouldn't simply send Esme in that case.

"No! Save him as his doctor. He has a daughter Carlisle. She's your mate. Both your mates."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, So I kind of brought this in earlier than I planned. So a bit of a vote before I continue on. Esme is going to be with Charlie, instead of pretending to be a married to Carlisle as in canon but I really didn't want to go that route and have them get 'divorced' and neither look like each other aside the gold eyes so they can't be siblings. Best way to explain them living together would be she's his older brother's widow and he's helping her raise his niece and nephews. Anyways, vote time Edward or no Edward in the pairing with Genevieve? Also, I'm thinking a vampire for Leah (Not Edward, I feel like they just wouldn't mesh well). I'm currently considering Alistair or Tanya. Let me know which you think would be best for her or if you have someone else in mind.**


	6. Cullen Thoughts

**A/N: Ok had anyone else watched the Witcher yet? Dear God, Henry Cavill only gets more drool worthy every single time I look at him. I can definitely see why Meyer wanted him to play Edward (I mean hello! she based Edward off him) but with him being too old she thought maybe he could be Carlisle. While happy the producers didn't call him because he made an incredible new superman and oh! the muscles! After watching him with the pale blonde near platinum hair and gold eyes it was all I could think of so as of this moment he is this story's Carlisle though I will still be using the clips from Twilight.**

**Carlisle was described as having a well-toned medium frame of 6'2" and even 'Zeus' younger better-looking brother'. So not as wide as Emmett but not as lean as Edward. (no I will not be editing every single one of all those pics; Sorry Wattpad and Ao3 readers but it's a lot of work to make it as seamless as possible and I search through so many pictures until I find the right angle and look to fit. So it's either I do that and postpone posting or I just post and get them in occasionally along with the collages I spend time making for these stories. I'm sure everyone will be happier with earlier post!) Pics of blond and golden eyed Henry Cavill below for Wattpad and Ao3.**

**^^^^ Pic above is from Witcher and what I imagine Carlisle would look like during the twenty years he was with Volturi. Honestly, I never knew why they kept the short hair for that when men of that time period had longer hair and would only cut it if they were extremely poor. While Carlisle was not from a wealthy family being a pastor's son he wasn't destitute. Below is gif, I think would match for him waking after the burning of the change ends (so muscly though) and ask God how such could be (Considering how it was shown he never completely lost his faith.). I imagine his body (so 'gasm worthy!!!!) is that of when he was in Immortals. So now that you've all been made aware of my Hollywood crush.**

* * *

** On to the Story **

**With Carlisle**

He wondered what she would be like. Would she accept his 'children', who for all appearances would be only a few years younger then her? Would they accept her? Who was she as a person? Was she adventurous? Did she like to travel? If she did, he would take her to see the world. He had nearly lost faith that he would ever find her, but now she was here. He was mere hours from meeting her. Alice had drawn each of them a portrait with their appearances. He looked upon her drawing at his mate. The enchanting Genevieve, as Alice had said was her name. An 'old-fashioned' name in these modern times. She was already stunning her beauty outstripping that of any he had seen before in his centuries. She already held the unearthly beauty which came of being a Vampire while human and he could not imagine how she could ever be more beautiful then she already was.

He knew that he and Edward, both, were her mates. It was an extremely rare occurrence but not unheard of. It was during his years with the Volturi that he had learned of triad mates. Usually, there was a familial bond of sorts between two of the members and while they held no romantic feelings for each other they shared a mate whom always wielded incredible power and who loved both equally, the bonds not allowing anything else. The members of the triad he met were from eastern Asia and had actually been cousins.

Their mate had been killed by a pack of Children of the Moon or as they were known as now, werewolves. They were desolate and wanted nothing more than revenge for his death followed by their own deaths. Caius had been more then willing to go with their strongest of numbers after learning they were of the select few that had escaped his purge of their kind only to breed new members. He had left Italy shortly after Caius' return and their subsequent deaths.

He had been waiting the longest period of time to meet his mate and as such a long with Esme's mate, Charlie he would be leaving to Forks first. And so he took his suitcase departing on the first flight, after Esme extracted his promise to save her mate and if he could not to turn him.

* * *

**With Esme**

She had waited more than eighty years for her mate. At one point she had thought it could be Carlisle and they had tried. Their family knows how they tried but they could hardly kiss without feeling repulsed and any romantic interaction came across as stiff and awkward. They had realized they were more comfortable as siblings and friends. It was difficult when they played the parts of a married couple and in truth she knew they had both been dreading their next move for that very reason but she did not complain. She knew Carlisle had been waiting more than 3 centuries for his mate and was quickly losing hope.

When Alice had spoken of Jasper needing to immediately change their papers, she was confused. The moment Edward had spoken of their mates she was positive she felt her heart rise into her throat. The thought of her mate being hurt and dying, a man who would love her and treasure her above all else, never harming her as her ex-husband had, filled her with an overwhelming fear. Learning he had a child, though grown and shocked at knowing the young woman was Carlisle and her own 'nephew' and surrogate son's, Edward's, mate filled her with thoughts of her own motherhood. She knew what it was to have a child, though her own had not lived, giving out to lung fever 2 days after his birth. She knew any good parent would ensure that their child was comfortable with any other figure coming into their life. And so she wondered if his daughter would like her? Would she approve? And if she did, would the girl think of her as a mother? A sister? A friend?

Alice had given her a drawing of her mate shortly after Carlisle had left and she had another vision. He was playing a guitar as he song with his daughter as he was healing. Carlisle would get there on time and able to save him. She said how it was their song and that they'd written it when she was a little girl. The wide smile on her face could not be helped as she looked at the drawing of the man that was her mate. Taking in the loving father, he was.

* * *

**With Edward**

He thought of the beautiful woman he's seen in Alice's vision. Vivid blue, that appeared grey as the bright light hit, almond-shaped eyes with long lashes, arched brows, narrow upturned nose, and full lips on a square face with high cheek-bones all framed by long rich mahogany hair. He had a mate. A mate he shared with a man who was his father figure, but still his mate. He couldn't believe it.

She was beautiful, more than the Denali's or 'succubi' as called them (though their thoughts regarding himself and Carlisle had always made him view them much like he did most of the high schoolers that lusted after his family), and more so then Rosalie. Her beauty was classic, timeless really and he knew that even if she was to be changed she could be no more beautiful then she already was. He could not help but wonder if she would be so accepting of his own appearance. He knew as a human he had been considered classically handsome and his vampirism had only enhanced that. His worry however was that while standing only slightly shorter then Carlisle (a few cm), he was and would eternally be a boy of 17. 

He had never wished this curse on anyone and yet he knew now that he had seen her even if only through Alice that he could not let her go. Hours had passed since Carlisle left and Esme had been gifted her own drawing of his mate's father, her own mate. He was glad his mate, beautiful Genevieve, would not have to say goodbye to her family. He wondered if Alice could show him his mate again and as quickly as the thought came so did Alice's thoughts fill with a vision of him asking. _Really Edward? You can't wait another week to see her in person?_ Had he been human he was sure his face would be red with embarrassment.

And then there in Alice's mind she was. Showering. "Alice!" He heard Jasper's thoughts regarding his surprise that he could feel lust and how he had truly been wondering if he was asexual until Alice's visions. "Damnit Jasper! You try having to hear their every thought, even seeing their memories of their conquests and still be attracted to someone." 

Her vision changed then to revealing the flesh her heavy round breast after throwing off her towel and choosing her outfit, a pair of designer jeans and a white satin kimono top that showed her revealed the toned flesh of her belly. As Alice and Jasper's laughter broke out, he wondered if he could simply catch an earlier flight.

* * *

**With Rose & Emmett**

Rose was confused regarding the emotions she felt. She was happy for her surrogate aunt, brother, and father. They would finally have their other halves. Their human mates and it was just that which tempered her happiness. They were human. Esme's mate had experienced what human life had to offer as he was of an older age at least physically. He'd even had a child, a daughter whose looks could certainly compete with her own beauty. She was not so hesitant in welcoming him, he'd had what she could consider a full life. It was however with Carlisle and Edward's own mate that she hesitated. She was a young woman that appeared to be in her late teens or early twenties. Not nearly old enough to know what she would be giving up if she chose this life. And worse yet, there was still the worry of the Volturi if they learned of their true nature.

Emmett couldn't help himself as he rushed around making sure their things were packed to go at the end of the week. They'd be getting two new family members soon enough, though originally he thought it would be three but that was fine. He knew his angel was worried but felt that everything would be alright. Esme, Carlisle, and Edward had been alone for so long but finally that would come to an end with their arrival.

* * *

**Alice & Jasper**

Alice was excited as she watched her vision of Genevieve. The woman that was to be her 'mother'. The mother that she had long known was coming but could never see the face of. Esme had been wonderful for so long but in truth it was only Edward who viewed her as a mother figure. While the rest of them had come later and she had made them feel more then welcomed they had all felt she was more an 'aunt' than a 'mother'. She turned to her mate as he came back from calling Jenks, letting him wrap her in his arms.

Jasper knew that while Alice had hidden that she knew Carlisle would one day have a mate after realizing she had not yet arrived, she had been growing impatient in her wait for their 'mother'. It had been a surprise to know she would be human given all that Alice had told him of her and that she was Edward's mate as well. He had watched as both Carlisle and Edward would occasionally stare at the drawings Alice made of her from behind. He knew they had even kept a number of them. He looked down at his little mate as she settled into his arms. "Jenks will take care of everything. Fortunately he hadn't finished getting the paperwork for guardianship or the Esme and Carlisle's marriage license yet. He's going to have death certificates for Marcell Cullen and Elizabeth Cullen nee Masen drawn up." he paused only for her to ask about what he wasn't saying. "All but Esme's birth certificate was done. Think Edward will mind that his mate is going to think he's a recently turned 15 year old sophomore?" A crash was heard upstairs along with Emmett's boisterous laughter.

"WHAT?!?!?"


	7. Discovered

**A Few Weeks Later**

**No One's POV**

He slept peacefully as she reached out her hand, holding it just above his wound. She knew that the doctor would only look to see how it was healing externally for the next month or so and by then it should only be scar tissue. Fork's General didn't have the resources to expend if she was being completely honest. While able to provide more then decent doctors and nurses, their medical technology was about a decade old and so long as Charlie and the doctors saw/felt nothing that was unusual they wouldn't look any further, especially considering he had a nurse, his own daughter, living with him.

She cast the spell and her hand lit up with a golden glow slowly healing him internally before pulling back so that the external part of the would heal naturally so as not to draw anymore suspicion. Little did she know that just outside the slightly open bedroom door a certain vampire had caught her scent and silently moved in to see her once more before leaving. Carlisle was just about to speak when he heard her voice softly speak in a mixture of Latin and some other language that even he, in all his years had not come across. His eyes widening in surprise as her hand glowed and the scent of blood from Charlie's bandage covered surgical site slightly faded signifying a healing yet still open wound that had he not performed the surgery himself he would have believed had not been nearly as deep as it was.

"What was that?" Her head whipped around and she stood straight at the sound of his voice, eyes wide with fear before hardening.

"How long were you there?" Her tone was cold as her blue eyes narrowed and he noticed her hand began sparking, the sound loud to my ears.

"I am not a threat to you. I promise." He kept his voice low so not to startle her and be forced to reveal himself not knowing what his mate was capable of. She was gifted clearly but never had he met a human who could consciously use what could be their gift if changed. **(A/N: Remember they don't know Alice had visions when she was human at this point and won't for awhile)** Perhaps this was why both himself and his son were mated to her. For there was no doubt she was truly powerful.

"We'll see. Nunc vado ad somnum." His vision began darkening at the edges and he collapsed hearing her sorrowful voice whisper. "I'm sorry but I need to know y--."

* * *

**~Charlie's POV~**

My chest felt lighter and less pained. I woke fully at the sound of movement at my side and a man's voice but kept my eyes closed and breathing even. "What was that?" It was familiar, that doctor's. _Carlisle Cullen_.

"How long were you there?" Genevieve's voice came from his left and he felt a flash of heat and heard what sounded a lot like the low hum of electricity sparking.

"I am not a threat to you. I promise." Dr. Cullen's voice was kept low but there was an undertone to it, almost as if he pleading for Genevieve to understand he really meant it and wouldn't hurt her. _Just how well does this man know my daughter?_ He opened his eyes and looked at the man standing at the door.

"We'll see. Nunc vado ad somnum." I watched as the doctor collapsed his eyes locked on my daughter, watching her softly and with such emotion that it set me on edge. "I'm sorry but I need to know you can be trusted." Genevieve whispered her eyes filling with guilt.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" I asked my tone even. I watched as her body stiffened and she slowly turned her head to face me.

"Daddy." she whispered fearfully and I sighed, running a hand over my face before giving her a tired smile.

"Come here, little caterpillar. We need to talk." She climbed onto the bed silently and leaned into me as I wrapped my arms around my sweet girl and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Did you really think I never noticed how different you were?" 

"When?" she spoke breathlessly before her teary eyes looked up at me.

"I'm your father, Genevieve. I may have had to leave for work more often than I wanted to so I could support us along with your mother and sister but there was not a single day that you did not have my attention. You're are my little miracle baby, no matter how big you get." I whispered the last bit to her. "You must have been about four when I first noticed it though. It was a few months after Renee left and you were in the back yard and I was on the back porch grilling. You must not have realized daddy was watching." A smile came to my face as I remember my little caterpillar in her favorite red dress. "You made flowers grow at the base of that tree you like to read under. I was so surprised I dropped half the bottle of BBQ sauce onto the meat."

"I remember that." She said quietly. "I grew them to get your mind off of them and asked you to make flower crowns with me."

"I had no idea how to do it but you just looked at me with those big blue eyes and I couldn't say no."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready." He smiled brokenly to her. "But that day never seemed to come."

"Oh, Daddy!" She threw her arms around his neck. "It wasn't that I didn't want to tell you, it's just I knew how much you always worried and I knew if you knew you'd worry that much more about someone finding out. I guess you worrying so much was because you already knew though, huh?"

"There's that and ten there's the fact that you're my daughter, and I always hated how the boys would watch you and Leah." I looked back across the room "Mind telling exactly what you were going to do with him?" My brow raised at her and her cheeks pinkened only slightly and I knew she had forgotten all about the unconscious doctor.


	8. To See & To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of spousal and child abuse. Mention of sexual assault and implied rape of others. Warning will be put again at start of flashbacks.

**Carlisle**

He doubted he'd ever been this relaxed before, it was strange, and he wondered if this could be at least partly what it felt like to sleep. While he could not see or move he could still feel the hardwood, still smell Charlie's blood in the air along with his mate's scent of jasmine and vanilla with a hint of black coffee beneath it; lightly floral and yet somehow that undertone of coffee also made it seem deeply sensual. He could hear every word they spoke. He was amazed at how young she had been when she first used her gift or was it gifts? There was clearly more to her abilities then growing flowers or healing or whatever she'd done to him. 

**A/N: So I wanted to make it so that certain magics will have a different effect on vampires. In this case the sleeping spell she put Carlisle under only does half the job. While it 'knocked out' Carlisle, it didn't actually put him to sleep but rather placed his body into a sort of meditative state where he would still know what was going on around him.**

"Mind telling me what you were going to do with him?" Charlie asked her and I focused in.

"I'm gonna take a look at his memories" _Was she like Aro?_ I wondered. I heard her footsteps move closer until she was bending down at my side. The soft flesh of her hand a burning yet somehow comfortable heat against the hard ice of my cheek.

"legilimens" she said softly.

* * *

**FLASHBACKS**

**A/N: Mention of spousal and child abuse. Mention of sexual assault and implied rape of others.**

_I was but a young boy of nine playing when I heard my mother's screams and so I ran to her chambers, only to find my father striking her. I attacked him, throwing all I could grab within my reach and he came for me. I raced out but did not make it far for he caught me at the stairs and I tumbled down. I woke days later with no recollection of what had happened and the news that while I survived my illness, mother did not._

* * *

_It was just 3 months past my twenty and third year when father began to speak of arranging me a wife. He spoke of Agnes Peletoot. She was fairly tall but still shorter then I with a slight figure and while her face was of a decent sort, her hair reminded him of straw, both in color and the appearance of it's texture and her eyes a dull blue that lacked any spark of intelligence. He dreaded the thought of being wed to such a simple woman and one he was sure his father, if the looks they shared were anything to consider, had bedded. Father commanded I begin courting her days later._

_I was to wed Agnes Peletoot shortly after meeting my twenty and fourth year in another month. However, for tonight he was ordered to take lead in the hunts. If the information he gathered was correct there was a coven hiding within the sewers of London._

* * *

_My flesh felt as though it was melting from my bones. The pain was intolerable as I begged the lord almighty for salvation. And when I awoke, I knew I was the very beast my father had hunted and so I ran, I ran as far and as quickly as my legs allowed far from that which caused the burn in my throat to deepen. I was a monster, a vampire._

_I attempted to end my foul existence. Starvation. Drowning. Jumping from great heights. Nothing worked and then came his greatest discovery. Though accidental , in his starvation he attacked a herd of deer, he learned he could feed off animals. He did not have to be a monster and so for nearly two centuries he practiced, eventually perfecting his resistance to the bloodlust and studied medicine as he had wished to do since he was but a boy. He remembered how his mother was so often ill and how he wished he could have aided her or at least lessened her pain._

* * *

_I met others like myself and then I met those who traveled in couples, mates. The very concept was startling. A person perfect for another, one in which you would share all with. I had never known such a love and I wondered if I had a mate out in the world somewhere looking or waiting for me. I wondered as I met numerous mates about how long it had taken them to find each other and was startled to learn that for many of the mates they had gone without their partner for years some even centuries but one fact remained there was no greater love then that of a mate and as he spoke with them he decided to wait for his mate. He had plenty of time and knew that when it was time, she would come._

* * *

_I wondered if my mate would be disappointed in me, for I knew I was. While I had escaped her grasp before anything but heavy petting after divesting our bodies of our clothing my body was now known to another now. A woman not my mate and I feared if she ever learned she would leave for why would she want a man who could not resist the temptations of the flesh after making a vow to wait for her no matter how long it may take. She had been a woman of the night as a human and once changed her 'gift' became seduction. It was when I learned of her destruction, after using the gift on a mated man only for his mate to discover him struggling with himself not to betray her, that I learned of my kinds ability to have such 'gifts'._

* * *

_Memories skipped by as she traveled though my mind. My time with the Volturi. Meeting his family. Edward dying of the influenza and his mother's pleas. Discovering Esme still alive after jumping off a cliff after losing her newborn boy. Finding Rosalie laying on the street, her clothes torn, body beaten and violated, stained in the fluids of her attackers. Emmett mauled by a black bear before Rose found him and asking me to change him. Meeting the Quileute shape-shifters. Coming home to find Alice and Jasper having moved in to Edward's room while he was working at the local clinic._

_Finding and keeping the drawings made of a woman from behind that Alice would occasionally drew._

* * *

_Edward, Esme and I learning our mates were in Forks. Esme's mate was injured, a man named Charlie and his daughter was the mate of both myself and Edward. I looked upon the drawing of my shared mate, Genevieve Swan._

* * *

**END FLASHBACKS**

"Tha-that's . . . " She stuttered and I wished I could move. I wished I could hold her.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Absondere." She whispered and my eyes snapped open, looking into her own that were filled with hesitance. "Mates. W- We're mates? And Edward too? You both are?"

I nodded with a small smile. "Yes. Do you understand what it mean?"

"I saw as it was explained to you. Everything you saw in your mind, I did too."

"How?"

"I'm a witch."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I feel like some of you might think I'm going a little fast on this and I am. However that's mostly due to the fact that I want to get into the canon timeline. I want some of the action and to get to how Carlisle/Genevieve/Edward are already envisioned in my mind and maybe put occasional flashbacks or little mentions of how they got there. I want this to highlight how they are as mates rather than the progression into it, which we all know tends to be rather quick from what we've seen of the twilight world. I want them to be fully established in their relationship by the time Bella arrives in a little over a year. Next one or two chapters, depending on how much I put in, will be a major speed up with clips of what goes on before getting to Bella's arrival.


	9. Time Flies 1/2

**A/N: This chapter will be blips of the next 1.5 years or so. Possibly the next chapter too if I don't get it all in this one.**

**Now to the Story**

* * *

_It was a few day later Carlisle asked her to get coffee. She had wondered why he would want to do so considering the fact he couldn't eat and yet at the same time she wondered at that. A vampire could 'digest' blood so if they mixed blood into their food and maybe even some of her magic would it become edible? She asked him about it and he'd simply smiled before admitting to never having considered it. They talked and laughed for hours about everything and nothing._

_As their relationship progressed they spent more time together meeting more frequently and eventually have dates at each other's homes. Reading, just watching the rain, or cuddling as they put on a movie followed by making out on the couch either way they were happy._

* * *

_Esme and Charlie meeting hadn't been planned and hilarious for Genevieve. She had watched as Charlie stumbled over his words when faced with her. He had been so nervous it was no surprise when it was Esme who took the initiative to ask him out. With Charlie being 'in the know', he had decided to take her to one of the local open markets after she had mentioned how much she loved them before going for a walk on the pier in Port Angeles._

_She even went on one of his fishing trips. It wasn't a surprise they didn't return with any fish but the looks and smiles they shared once back was enough that no needed to ask how it went._

* * *

_Genevieve had never been or seen her dad as angry as they were the day Billy Black came over unannounced. He had tried been subtle at first but when it was clear we weren't listening he dropped all subtleties and went for the blunt approach instead. He told us how the Cullens weren't the type of people we should be letting into our lives. He was thankful that Charlie survived but any doctor would have been just as good if not better._

_It was then that my patience wore thin but it was when he mentioned Esme that my father told him he knew the Quileute legends. He told him that they knew everything they needed to know about the Cullens. He had kicked Billy out after that and while she tried to understand that Billy didn't know the difference and worried about the danger if one of them lost control of their bloodlust she was disappointed in him and made that clear. After all, how could Billy cast stones when his own people had suffered from prejudice themselves and at times still did, even now?_

* * *

_Meeting the Cullen 'children' had been an interesting affair. Charlie had nearly had a heart attack when Alice had come straight up to me and after saying how nice it was to finally meet me before calling me 'Mom'. It was only worsened when Emmett had introduced himself and asked Charlie if he wanted him to call him 'Uncle' or 'Grandpa' when in the privacy of their home. Rosalie gave the back of his head a whack while the corner of her lips twitched. Charlie hadn't seemed to consider the fact that the majority of the kids had viewed Carlisle as a 'father' and as his mate it would make me their 'mother' and he their 'grandparent'. Esme had led him to a seat as he mumbled about grandbabies and being too young. The whole house was filled with laughter and she could see Jasper had fully relaxed with the joyous emotions being felt. She hoped this wouldn't change any time soon._

* * *

_Edward and Genevieve knew they couldn't be seen together because of their 'age differences'. Edward as far as everyone in Forks knew had just turned 15 in June and was going into his Sophomore year of high school while she was a 19 year old retired model turned nurse and Forks' 'Town Sweetheart'. There was already talk about her relationship with Carlisle and if the new town doctor with children of his own so close to her age should really be showing so much interest in her. The talk was only tapered off when they learned Carlisle had my dad's approval._

_We left to Seattle for our date deciding to make a day of it as we knew we wouldn't get many chances to be in public together. Edward and I had gone to the movies, walked on the pier, and before we left gone to a carnival. I'd convinced into getting on a lot of the rides and despite originally protesting, he'd enjoyed it especially my favorite ride the swings. I learned that even at his age, his real age, there were still so many things he didn't know how to do, which I learned about when I went to play one of the games._

_He'd admitted to not knowing how to shoot a gun and the men there had laughed, they made comments about how a little lady like me needed a real man to protect me not some big city boy. I just smiled at Edward gently and placed my money on the table before being asking for a hunting rifle and taking my aim once the man behind the stand gave in. My aim was perfect hitting every target dead center. I turned to the men that made their comments before letting them know I was a sheriff's daughter and I didn't need any man that was showing off to compensate._


	10. Time Flies 2/2

Sam Uley had shifted. He's made threats against the Cullens, warning them to abide by the treaty and that if he'd any choice in the matter they'd already be burning. When he learned of Charlie and Genevieve's more than strictly 'friendly' relationship with the Cullen family, he was infuriated. He'd driven to the Swan house. If it even was still the Swan house considering he'd heard word of the daughter renovating the old Swan Inn into a new home. The Swan girl pissed him off. She'd done so when he was just a boy and still did today. He didn't know what it was about her but it set him on edge and it certainly had nothing to do with his old crush on Leah Clearwater and how they were always together that up until recently most of La Push and Forks believed the two girls to be seeing each other. The rumors only put to rest by her relationship with Dr. Fang, after the two girls rushed through school, graduating together, and travelling the world for their modelling jobs.

He knew Harry Clearwater hadn't agreed with his wife of Leah taking those jobs but she refused to deny Leah the 'opportunity' of a lifetime. It had strained his relationship both with his wife and with his children. Harry had plans and they didn't involve his little girl galivanting around the world in skimpy clothes with some pale-faced girl that his wife became the godmother of for some reason he still couldn't understand. Sam knew the man was friends with Charlie Swan but that was it. Like the oldest Clearwater, Sam didn't believe their people should mix more than needed and all that was needed was a friendly hand amongst the station.

So when he'd gone to the Swan house to make himself clear about the friendships they'd be losing if they continued on with the Cullens, as they were, he'd been more than surprised when the little bitch had grabbed him by the back of his neck and thrown him out. She'd made sure the neighbors had seen and heard what she had to say to him."You stay the hell away from my family, Uley! I'll be letting Leah and my father know what you had to say. You just threatened a sheriff's daughter and if you step foot on my or my daddy's property again, me throwing you out will be the least of your worries cause I'll shoot you! Oh and Sam" she turned back around after moving to walk back in. "There are security cameras both in and outside this house." He left as quickly as he could, body trembling with rage and lips twisted into a snarl.

* * *

Genevieve had begun the process of renovating the old Swan Inn property when she was 17. Most of the land spread out into the forest that lay centered between Forks and La Push and what many knew the property was worth a fortune on it's own. After over a 100 years since the Inn's closing and the original survey of the property being lost in a fire in the town's Hall of Records nearly 50 years ago the reason was believed to be the beautiful site where the cliffs met the ocean and its expansive land. In truth, if the reason was known the property likely would have been claimed by the city if not the state years ago when Grandma Helen had temporarily defuncted on making the tax payments. Fortunately the stocks they invested in had already begun providing cash dividends and the payments were made before it could be sold off in chunks. The was most beautiful sites on the land was not at the cliffs but rather hidden below on a hidden cave beach and a small grotto further in land.

The Inn itself however had fallen to ruin with only the ground keeper's building which had been used as Grandpa Geoffrey's hunting cabin. The ground keeper's building had been set further in land and just slightly closer to La Push lands and with it's newly renovated 3 bedrooms and 2 baths with a main floor open concept she had quickly decided that it would be Leah's place to stay when she needed a break from La Push or if she accepted, to keep. Unfortunately, the old inn had to be completely torn down and so in its place she built a large mountain cabin with a stone and wood exterior. While she had not originally planned for it to become as large as it had with the Cullens entering her life she had planned on it to being able to be expanded so she was able to have as many children as she wanted or even more siblings from Charlie.

The large walk-out basement became a hang out and music/art room that led to the game room, locked sit-in wine cellar and what would be Alice's suite when she 'slept over' while at the other end held Rose's after the theatre/mini 2-lane bowling alley. Each suite having it's own massive closet though of equal size. Both their rooms were designed to their taste with Alice own extravagant and ultra modern while Rose was more traditional.

The main floor's entry was open to the large family room that overlooked the enclosed second floor back porch that looked out into the woods and at its side was the massive wooden open spiral staircase with custom iron railings enclosed in the very same wood. The right side of the family room led to the open dining/kitchen area while the left led to Charlie's private suite and a couple guest rooms. This however had been where she spent most of her efforts as she imbued every corner with her magic. She cast basic home charms and undetectable expansion charms to ensure the home would be large enough to fit everything she wanted yet not appear so at the exterior believing it would ruin the aesthetics of it. However those were the smallest of magic she performed as on every floor's foundation she had carved protective ruins which would act as a security feature and complete sound proofing of every room with a closed door even for those with enhanced hearing. The second largest bit of magic she had placed on the house had been a Sactorium/Sanctuary Spell which would prevent any form of violence that would cause harm; you could still play fight or wrestle around even smack someone on the back of the head but to deliberately hurt someone was impossible.

The largest piece of magic however was tied to a ward stone she had crafted and built into the family room fireplace. The ward stone not only drew in the natural magic to maintain the magics and ruins she'd placed on the house but kept them recharged and as time passed would strengthen and expand them to the edges of the property. With the untapped ley lines of this world she estimated it would only take 2-3 years to be fully charged and as it was finished and set during the completion of the home's framing the ward nearly reached the outskirts of the property; from road to ocean.

The second and final floor held my own at the left side and the Cullen boys' suites at the right. Genevieve had done her best to make every room that was 'their own' specifically tailored to their personality while still matching it to the house for the most part. For Emmett there was a far more rustic and mountainous look, 'Edward's room' had a more clean look to it with drywall but wooden beams on display, and Jasper's held a somewhat older style to it with a small a rock fireplace in place of stone and copper tub and fixtures in his bathroom. My own suite held a large sitting area with a massive concrete fireplace and sectional with glass doors leading to a private balcony, a custom-made Alaskan king bed wrapped, and a stone bathroom with the large tub at the center before a wall that hid the massive shower, its own fireplace, and a large window seat. 

* * *

It was nearly a year after the Cullen's had moved to Forks that the talk of changing had come up. Carlisle and Edward had been worried about how Genevieve's magic would affect the change. It was only made worse when she mentioned that their venom would only make her sick as her magic would fight it off as though an infection and that she hadn't planned on changing. The conversation probably would have gone better if she had mentioned her longevity and body augmentation spell first. It had certainly calmed them and even made them happier to know they would still have her for eternity and yet she would not have to face the burn of the change. Rosalie and Genevieve had a heart to heart after learning of it and was happy that she wouldn't have to give up on the more 'human' aspects of her life. Though Rose was just as if not more pleased when she learned that so long as they drank blood imbued with magic it meant they could enjoy food, and more specifically chocolate again.

Esme and Charlie had also asked about the spells and if they would work on him. With the guarantee it would and that his longevity spell would be fed by natural magic instead of drawing from me the spells were cast and Charlie Swan became the first enhanced human 'immortal'. Fortunately, he had a few more weeks to get used to his new senses and body's strength. Carlisle had found it quite interesting to know that while the augmentation spell made our bodies as strong and fast as a vampires we could in fact unconsciously control when it was 'deactivated' such as if we for any reason needed to see a different doctor then him. Of course by then I had explained that I remembered living a life before this and so my own longevity was not an issue as it would activate on my 21st birthday.

* * *

It was an awkward phone call that came in early November of 2004. Renee had remarried without a word of her even dating being spoken of in her rare 'when she remembered phone calls' and bimonthly emails. She married a man only a decade or so older then Genevieve, who was a minor league baseball player. She had to wonder what the woman was thinking. It was a month or so later that Bella called Charlie wanting to move in.


	11. Leah

The doors slammed open as she marched into the meeting hall. "How dare you!" She was furious. They had told Genevieve, someone she'd spent practically her whole life with and sister, that she was forbidden from the Quileute lands.

"Leah, what do you think you're doing!" Her father demanded rather than asked as he stood from his seat. "This is a private meeting we will talk at home. You have no place here."

"No place?" she chuckled darkly. "It is because of my mother you even sit on this council! I have the right to be here by blood and by duty."

"What are you talking about Ms. Clearwater?" Billy Black spoke up from his place at the head of the table and I looked at him and the young man next to him. Sam Uley.

"You really think he's the first to change?" she asked the council with a smirk meeting each of their eyes, her father's last, before turning them to Billy once more. "At the age of 15, I made my first transition as a shape shifter of the Quileute tribe. As there is no wolf of the main Black line or at least not yet, I claim my right as Alpha!"

"That's impossible!"

"A woman!"

"You're just a girl, Leah! You have no right to be Alpha!"

"You all seem to forget something." She spoke over them all as she glared at Sam. "Ataera. Uley. And more importantly, Black. Within my blood are all three lines, I have every right." She smiles. 

"Leah, I forbid this!" Her father spoke

"It's a good thing I stopped caring what you wanted then, now isn't?" Leah spoke never removing her eyes from Sam Uley.

"Fine, you want the right to be Alpha. Win it." She smirked at Uley's words. _Such a stupid boy._

**(A/N: So this is actually true and I looked over the bloodlines. Leah is an Ataera through her father, Harry, but through Sue, her mother, she has both the Uley and Black lines.)**

* * *

"I've been at this far longer than you have, little boy." She sent him her thoughts before her teeth sunk down into the back of his throat and she shook him. He whimpered in pain and when she released him from her jaws he fell to the ground as she placed her front paw onto the wound she'd made, holding him down. "SUBMIT!"

"I . . . I submit. Please." His thoughts clearer to her now and she shifts back into her naked human form and turns to the council that watched them fight for the position of Alpha.

"My name is Leah Clearwater and I am Alpha of the Quileute Shifters." She smiles. "So this is how it's going to work. My pack, my rules. Your council is for just that, counsel. Advice. Guidance. You don't make the decisions, I do. You don't say who the enemy is, I do. When I want your opinion on something that has to do with MY pack, I'll ask for it. And when I ask for it, you WILL provide it and you WON'T withhold anything. Welcome to the 21st century, bitches. Women rule. And men, well . . . they fall in line or they regret it."

* * *

**A/N: So I know it's a short chapter and might not have been something you guys were expecting but this has been on my mind for awhile now. So now not only is Leah Clearwater going to be the oldest member of the pack but as of now she's had years to get used to it and having a friend who was also in on the supernatural only helped. Leah's been aware of Genevieve's magic for years and to see someone she's viewed as not only her best friend or a member of her family, but her sister denied isn't something she can accept. After all what is there to stop the council from then saying that she is an enemy? Especially if they are being allowed to control the pack something that the council wasn't ever actually supposed to do but rather to be there for support and to ensure their people did not forget. Now below is a flashback into Leah's first shift and finding out about Genevieve.**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Genevieve and I had just finished a photoshoot in the middle of Germany. Vee had convinced her to take a break from studying, saying how that I'd end up with the opposite of what I wanted if I kept overworking myself. She said we'd do anything I wanted and so missing home, I decided we'd go for a hike in the Black Forest before we returned state-side.

We'd only been hiking for an hour or so when my nose started to burn. "God! What is that smell?"

"What smell?"

"It's overly sweet like cotton candy but burns my nose like bleach! How can you not smell it?" I described the smell to her as my eyes teared up wondering how she wasn't just as revolted as I was by it.

"Leah, I don't smell anything." Her perfectly manicured furrowed brows and big blue eyes showed her confusion. I opened my mouth to speak when it rang out

A man's pained scream for help just ahead. I ran out ahead something inside pushing me forward despite my mind screaming at me to stop and Vee's own screams telling me to stop but quickly dulling, replaced by the man's pleas. "Someone make it stop! Please! Someone help me!" There in front of me stood what must have been the back entrance once, before the wall crumbled and plant life began growing through the cracked stones, to a clearly abandoned church.

The horrible smell was even stronger as I pushed the door open. It was when I was inside the actual Church itself that I saw him laying there on the ground covered in his own blood. The man screaming and writhing as if he was being tortured. " **iT bUrNs! It BuRnS!** " He finger pulling at his hair pulling out clumps when they weren't clawing at the stone floor.

A noise that could only be laughter came from the front of the building. It was like nails to a chalk board against my ears, too high pitched and the other like ringing bells sounding next to me. Their skin was pale and eyes blood red. Everything about them looked too perfect. It's unnatural. I started to feel hot and my body began to shake.

"Looks like we have another toy to play with, my love." 

"She's shaking like a leaf. I wonder, what will her screams be like."

"Let's find out before the others catch up."

"She smells disgusting! I have no want for such filth, she is ruining my appetite. Just kill her."

"I think that'll be fine, I hear another little pet on its way now." _Vee, No!_ I tried to stand but the shaking only worsened as they stepped closer.

"Leah!" She ran in from the back entrance and when she saw them she moved in front of me.

"Vee, run!"

"Ohh, she smells so good! I want her! Her blood smells, intoxicating!" The short haired man's eyes went black as his partner's hands came around him but as they moved towards us Vee threw her hands forwards screaming. A rush of wind, reminiscent of those of the worst storm she'd ever experienced, came through the windows and those with glass blew in before lifting the things in front of them and throwing them back and Vee sliding back towards her and the man.

"Vee?"

"Stay behind me Lee!"

More of them came rushing in as those things stood back up. Her mind felt like it was in a haze as she tried to understand what was happening. She had never seen Genevieve look so serious. Her best friend, practically her sister, had powers. And those things wanted to drink Vee's blood. They were vampires. Memories of the Quileute legends raced through her mind.

"She's gifted!" Somehow she could see their mouths moving just slightly and while she couldn't hear most of it, two phrases stood out; "Change her" and "She can't take us all".

"Now!/Vee!" she yelled as the leader did.

Only Vee wasn't in danger. She flicked her hands up and all five were lifted off the ground suspended in the air as the ground rumbled beneath them. Vee seemed to growl as she bent her fingers and twisted her hands. The vampires' head snapped off landing on the ground before she dropped her arms and with them their bodies.

" _What the hell?_ " she said only it was matched with a loud growl as Vee turned around " _When thhe hell did you get so short? And what is that growling?_ "

"Leah, don't freak out."

" _About what? Seriously what the hell is that?_ "

"Leah, I'm a witch. And right now, you're a big ass wolf."

**END FLASHBACK**


	12. Bella's Arrival

**Bella's POV**

I cannot believe Charlie picked me up from the airport in the cruiser. People must have thought I was a criminal or something. So embarrassing! At least he didn't still have that ridiculous mustache that made him look like a complete creep. I could definitely see why mom left him. It wasn't just the creep-stache but him in general. Charlie was, what's a nice way to put it? Boring, Plain, Odd. God, was he weird. I mean he actually thought I wanted to be here, for him? Oh, please. I knew 'Granny' Helen must have left some kind of stipulations on the will for me. The old bitch never liked me or mom. I figured it probably had to do with me spending time with Charlie since I'm sure despite the Alzheimer's and how young I'd been she knew how much I hated Forks, it's not like I ever hid it.

I know the old bat was rich, it was the reason mom had been with Charlie in the first place. Mom had told me all about how she had overheard people in town talking about the Swan Inn property and when it would be sold off. She had heard them talk of how it was worth a fortune and when she met Charlie at First Beach it had seemed perfect. She figured he was looking for a way out and selling everything off. She spent months with him only to end up pregnant and find out that Charlie loved living in Forks. The man actually planned on spending his life in the sad little green town and taking care of his elderly parents instead of just putting them in a home. When their parents found out because they were eavesdropping, mom was pushed into marriage. Genevieve had ruined everything for mom.

Genevieve. Perfect, beautiful Genevieve. The genius. The model turned nurse. How the sickly girl on the verge of dying, her mom showed her in pictures had changed into _that_ , she didn't know. I was the beautiful baby! I was the one mom wanted! The only one that wanted spoiled Genie was Charlie. It was completely unfair! 

* * *

Oh, God. He still lives here? He was even more pathetic than I thought. Charlie was probably still in love with mom. I snorted. He probably hasn't even changed the inside. The loser would probably die still in love with her and dreaming of her coming back. As if!

I walked in the front door leaving my bags in the cruiser knowing he'd bring them to my room and froze. The inside of the house looked as though it had been completely re-done. The floor's were a dark wood finish that was semi-glossy rather than the scratched pale orange wood, carpet and green linoleum of her childhood. Where a closed off kitchen with yellow cabinets and plasticky counter once was, there was now white cabinets and grey granite with an island open to the stairway hall and dining room. The wall between the dining and living rooms torn down and replaced by a pass through divider with wooden columns at either end and the same granite counter. The ugly brick of the fireplace replaced with wood and a marble surround.

What. The. Fuck.

* * *

They were bringing my 'new' truck. As I looked at it all I could think was how this man had spent who knows how much money on this fucking house and yet he gives me, his daughter, a piece of shit to drive. Are you kidding me? And don't even get me started on how he didn't do a damn thing with my room. Oh, wait I forgot, he replaced the windows and refinished the floor. As if that was something, I looked into his room! he'd combined it with that old storage space and given himself his own fucking bathroom! Did I have my own bathroom? No! I had to share with little Miss Perfect if she moved back in! and surprise, surprise there were clothes in her sofa bed storage thingy! At least I knew even Charlie liked me better than her. After all I had the bigger room and an actual bed while she was stuck in a little walk-in closet of a room with a little twin bed that doubled as a seat facing a desk. If that wasn't Charlie letting her know he wanted her gone, I was a damn giraffe!

"Bella, you remember Billy Black and his son Jake, don't you? And this is my god-daughter, Leah. She's friends with Genevieve, grew up together." Leah gave an almost sarcastic smile before ignoring her completely.

She looked at them putting a smile on her face. Was she honestly supposed to remember his loser friends and their kids? Or care about Genie? "Yea, you look . . . good."

"Still dancing. I'm glad you're finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming." He had a smile on his face but I knew from mom that Billy hated her. _I'll play this game for now._

"Alright, keep exaggerating and I'll roll you into the mud." Charlie said walking away.

"Not before I ram you in the ankles!" Billy spoke turning the wheelchair and going after him, the two of them play-fighting in the street as Leah watched from her own truck, a shiny, new red Chevy Silverado. I'm pretty sure the bitch did it to get me mad. Jake or Jacob introduced himself and mentioned we made mud pies as kids.

"Yea, right, I remember." I totally don't but you don't need to know that. "Are they always like this?"

"It's getting worse with old age." He chuckled a bit.

"Hmm." I hummed in agreement. "So my . . . sister moved back home?" Jacob's eyes glance at her from where they had moved to his dad for a bit.

"Yea." He almost seems to drag the word out and furrows his brow. _He doesn't like her either, does he?_ She smiles figuring she'll have someone to rant about Genie to.

"Kind of pathetic, don't you think?" She smiles flirtingly at him and bats her eyes not noticing how his hand starts shaking or Leah looking back at her, eyes narrowed. "Moving back in after all that success. She must have blown through the cash. A shame, really. Probably drugs." She whispers just loud enough so he'll be the only one to hear.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I mean what else could she have spent it on? And with how skinny she is but eats whatever she wants? It's the only explanation." She says not having noticed his tone of disbelief at her words.

"Vee, moved back in after Charlie was shot! She did it to help him get better!" Bella steps back quickly as he seems to almost growl at her.

"Bella! Jake! Hey, what's going on?" She hadn't noticed Charlie and Billy come up to their side until they spoke. She's even more surprised when she notices Leah is somehow at Jake's side. _How the hell did she get there?_

"Jake, take a step back and breathe. Billy, I think we need to go."

"Wait a minute, now one of you tell me what's going on." Leah grabs hold of Jacob and starts pushing him to her car

"I think you need to have a little talk with your youngest, Uncle Charlie. Apparently, the only way for Vee to be as thin as she is or move in with you is for her to have blown through her cash using drugs." Charlie's face goes slack in shock before turning red.

"Bella, inside. Now!" He says glaring down at her, Billy doing the same from his wheelchair behind him.

"Charlie! They're the ones lying about you getting hurt on the job. I mean if you really were I'd know about it being your daughter! Are you really going to believe those liars over your own daughter? Besides I love Genie!" His eyes narrow. Jacob seems to push back at Leah to turn around at that and she flinches.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I said inside!" his voice is cold. "And before you open you're mouth again. Your sister called you and your mother multiple times even leaving several messages to let you know I was in the hospital and then to let you know I was alright."

All I could think. _Shit._


	13. Bella's First Day

**January 18, 2005**

**3rd POV**

**Forks High School, Cafeteria** ****

Bella had gone through the first half of her day at Fork's High School and was beyond pissed. Everyone seemed to be so shocked when they saw her. She knew what they had expected; a genius model, like Genie. She knew the only reason Jessica was hanging around her was to get the bit of popularity that came with being the 'shiny new toy' as she put it when they sat down at the table. Mike was like a puppy, she was pretty sure that she could train him up if she wanted to. Angela while nice was clearly a fan of Genevieve by how much she mentioned her and talked about how she used to babysit her and her brothers. The rest well, they just weren't worth mentioning aside from Ben's habit of calling her baby and Tyler's obsession with Genevieve.

She was picking at her food when they walked in. They were beautiful, just as beautiful as Genevieve. She had thought that was impossible and she wanted to know how. "Who are they?"

Jessica looked at them and then back clearly confused. "You don't know the Cullens?" She had asked as if she couldn't believe it.

"I just moved here a few days ago." Bella said as though it should have been obvious.

"I know! It's just, "

"Just what?"

"Bella, they're practically part of your family!"

"I don't have family that looks like that."

"Genevieve does. God, she's so hot. I'd love to tap that!" Tyler speaks up from beside Mike as he sits already realizing who they were talking about.

"Pig." Jess say rolling her eyes before looking back at Bella. "Genevieve and Dr. Cullen have practically been dating since they first moved here. They're practically the Fork's 'it' couple. It was this huge thing at first because he has like three kids, even though they're not really kids. Rose and Jasper Hale, the blonde ones, are seniors and were adopted. They're dating Emmett, the tall muscly one, and Alice, who kind of looks like a hyped of pixie. They're Mrs. Cullen's kids wi-"

"Genie's dating a married man and that's ok?" Bella looked at them like they were crazy only for them to look at her the same.

"No!" Jessica scoffed. "Just like listen, ok? Anyways, Mrs. Cullen is Dr. Cullen's sister-in-law. They moved here with him like a year or two after she was widowed. Apparently, she didn't want to live in a place filled with the memories of him or something like that."

"And the other one?" She asked looking over at the one with bronze hair who had briefly looked over before turning away as the door opened once more, only letting her see his eyes momentarily. She saw Genevieve walking in with a basket then and scowled.

"Edward? Totally hot but completely unavailable so don't even bother. Apparently, he has a long distance girlfriend and no one can measure up to her." It was clear by Jessica's tone that she had tried and failed, repeatedly. _We'll see about that._

"What's she doing here?"

"Oh, Genevieve usually stops by with lunch for them. Sometimes she stays and will eat with them but usually she leaves to have lunch with Dr. Cullen. I still can't believe you don't know about this though I mean Chief Swan's dating Mrs. Cullen."

"He's what!?" Bella's voice could be heard throughout the cafeteria.

* * *

**Moments Earlier** **  
**

It was strange how much their lives had changed. They no longer had to worry about moving about every few years thanks to the glamour that made it appear as though they were aging or even coming up with excuses to not be in public on sunny days thanks to the one that hid the sun's affect on their skin. Gen's magic was added to their crested jewelry and so long as they were worn they had no worries. Considering the spells she put over them, they would never have to worry about them being damaged by accident as they were now nearly indestructible, could not removed by anyone else, and were even invisible to anyone they didn't tell about the crests to.

Along with that there was a sort of calming effect placed over them that filtered the air around them. While made specifically for Jasper it had been a blessing to them all and relieved their own hidden fears of exposing themselves if they couldn't control themselves should one of the humans begin bleeding in front of one of them. However there was one other that truly became their favorite and it was the one that returned the color of their eyes as humans.

It was wonderful to see their eyes again. Rose and Jasper had never realized why it was so easy for others to believe they were siblings and yet seeing their reflections now they could see it. The two were at opposite spectrums of blonde, Jasper's dark honey to her pale gold. And they learned it was the same for their eyes as well, Rose's hazel leaning more to light brown while his leaned more towards a light green. Emmett's eyes had returned to a dark blue reminiscent of the ocean during a storm while Carlisle's were a light blue similar to seafoam. Alice's was a warm rich chocolate that was just slightly darker then Esme's own eyes. Edward's eyes were the vibrant green of fresh spring grass.

They were perfectly relaxed as they sat in the crowded cafeteria. 

"How long til she gets here?" Emmett was practically bouncing in his seat wondering what they would be having for lunch. Rose smacked the back of his head.

"She'll get here when she gets here."

"She's walking in, in 5. 4. 3. 2. Here!" Alice said with a happy tilt to her bell-like voice.

Edward turned his head hearing his name from a table further in and noticed a plain looking brunette staring before turning away realizing exactly who she was despite never meeting her himself. He had no want to know the girl he'd seen in his mate's memories as she taught him how to close his mind to others so as not to be bombarded by their thoughts every moment of the day. He knows she didn't want him to see them nor did she want him to base his opinion of her on them but he couldn't help it. The way she and that woman had treated his Genevieve was disgusting. He saw as they treated her as a nuisance, as if she was unwanted and her very existence a burden on them. 

He couldn't help smiling as she sat at his side and began taking out the lunch she'd made them. The smile didn't last long however when he was drawn into Alice's vision.

* * *

_He was sitting in Biology when Mr. Banner assigned Isabella to sit beside him. The plain girl sat as close as she could to him and would continue to 'accidently' touch him her hands usually ending up on his thighs and steadily trying to make their way upward with every attempt she made despite his clear rejection of her. He grew so sick of it that after her seventh attempt in an hour he grabbed her wrist lifting it high and demanded Mr. Banner to keep her away from him before threatening her that he would press charges if she ever touched him again._

The vision changed.

_He was leaving school early. Genevieve making the excuse that he wasn't feeling well and taking him home. He was in their room and she was letting her hair down. He couldn't stop from moving behind her and grinding himself against her._

The vision ended and he knew Jasper could feel his lust and need for his mate. He instantly leaned forward acting sick as his hand went to Genevie's upper thigh and squeezed. He could feel her slight jump at his touch but did not stop to act concerned for those who were watching. Soon enough she was leading him out of the cafeteria bookbag in hand towards the office. Not noticing or bothering to acknowledge Isabella Swan's eyes following them.

* * *

Shortly, after Genevieve and Edward left the other Cullen 'teens' asked Alice what she had seen and if it had to do with Edward leaving. When she mentioned what Isabella had planned to do if they had a class together there was nothing but a mixture of disgust and hatred. 

"What was with the lust though?" Emmett asked before his wife could say anything. Alice and Jasper looked at him surprised he'd noticed. "What? I'm pretty sure we could all smell it on him."

"I had another vision after that since Edward decided he would be going home rather then deal with her. Let's just say we should all be very grateful for magic otherwise we might have to spend all afternoon and night hunting." It was clear that if possible Alice would be blushing though in all truth the glamour did seem to give off a light sort of pink tint at her cheeks. 

"It's about damn time." Emmett said just before bursting out in laughter. Rose simply rolled her eyes before turning to her 'twin'.

"Can't we just kill her and be done with it?"

"I second that." Jasper responded and Alice almost facepalmed at her husband and sister reaction to the human girl.


	14. Edward Loses His V-Card

**A/N: So, I've decided while I will do some lemons they won't necessarily be explicit. This isn't porn but there will be some detail and for those on Wattpad and Ao3 gifs to go with those details. In case it wasn't clear with me saying this or you decided to skip it there is a warning for a lemon below and it will mark the end of this chapter.**

**Swan/Cullen Estate**

She was worried. Edward had been silent the whole drive home not once turning his head away from looking out the window. It was only as she parked in the garage that he looked at her. His eyes were darker than usual but she could see he was nervous about something also. "Your eyes are a bit darker even with the glamour. Are you hungry?"

"Not particularly." he says before looking down and mumbling something making her wish they hadn't decided to wait until her immortality spell kicked in to cast the permanent body augmentations for the extra boost her immortality would bring. Her temporary one required a charging period of twelve hours and unfortunately for her that meant she wouldn't have her enhanced abilities for another hour or so since she kept it active when she wasn't around humans since Carlisle, Esme, and the kids worried about hurting her and Charlie if they weren't careful otherwise. "I think I should grab something to eat though. I'll be back in an hour or so."

If she had just kept her mouth shut her and Charlie would have the permanent enhancements now but no she had to mention the power boost that would come when her immortality kicked in and of course Carlisle asked if it would make a difference. Now she was stuck waiting until her 21st birthday so that the permanent version of the spell would enhance them to newborn levels and spending every month until then redoing the temporary versions. Honestly, if the Volturi wanted a fight, let them come. Her hellfire had only killed her the last time because of the enclosed space, the gases in the tunnels, and having no way to exit without it backfiring inwards where her people were making their escape if she tried to. Give her an open space and she'd turn them into ash, just like the first time Cora tried to barbeque the normal way. She wonders if her and her nephews are safe and happy.

Unknown to her in the world she had left there was an island of magicals, hidden within the ocean, and at its center stood a statue of the Lewis sisters who had both given their lives to ensure their survival, one baring a remarkable resemblance to the fallen heroes as it had been made by their son and nephew, Nikolas Summers. While Margo Lewis had been reborn to this world Coraline Lewis-Summers had entered another but that was an entirely different story.

**~Lemon~**

It hadn't taken him long to find a doe to feed on. When he returned he found her preparing to take a shower. She had taken out an oversized blue shirt and leggings to wear when finished. He sat at the bed and watched trying to make up his mind. He had always thought he would wait until marriage but the more he thought about it the less important it seemed. He knew who he would spend the rest of eternity with did a priest and saying their I do's make it that any clearer? No. And so when he saw her let her letting her hair down from the ponytail she'd put it in this morning he couldn't stop himself as he moved behind her and ground his body against hers. "Tell me to stop and I will."

She turned around, surprised with him but as she looked into his eyes she saw that while he was somewhat nervous there was more surety and determination in them. She leaned up and kissed him and opened her mind to him letting him know she was ready to take this next step with him and had only been waiting for him to be as well.

He stripped himself of his shirt before he lifting her onto the dresser. Her hand reached out to pull him to her before trailing down to undo his jeans, pushing them down and leaving him bared to her. He stepped back from her removing the white lace hidden beneath her dress before slowly unbuttoning the shirt dress, enjoying how her eyes watched him do so before he bent down in front of her. He spread her legs, his fingers rubbing at the heated flesh of her thighs and buried himself between them. Soon enough, the taste of honey was filling his mouth and her hand playing with his hair as she quietly moaned above him. 

Her legs tightened around his head, heels digging into his back as her body lightly shook in pleasure. Honey filled his scent and mouth as he licked at her release. He brought her down from the dresser and when she stumbled into him he lifted her into his arms at the realization she was week-kneed. A crooked smirk of pride working its way onto his lips at having done so on his first attempt. There truly was a benefit to not needing oxygen. He could spend hours burying himself between her thighs, licking out her sweet honey. He wonders if she would let him test how many times he could in a single day as he carries her to the oversized bed.

He laid her down and watched as she pushed herself back towards the pillows before slowly crawling in after her. He leaned down kissing her lightly. He was sure she was never more beautiful than in this moment, with her flushed cheeks and parted full lips. Her breasts heaved with her breathing and his mouth found the hardened flesh. He settled between her legs and placed himself at her core before meeting her eyes and pushing within. Her core surrounded him in its tight heat. His groans joining her moans. 


	15. Carlisle is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMON

**A/N: Most of chapter is a LEMON. or leads into a LEMON. Only warning.**

3rd POV

He had just arrived home and was mentally exhausted. His thoughts going back over his latest surgery. How in the world the man had honestly thought sticking his hand in his kitchen sink's garbage disposal and reaching to turn on a light at the same time was safe, made him want to pull his hair out at the stupidity. He pulled at his tie as he walked up the stairs. The silence throughout the home leaving him with the conclusion the children must be hunting. He wondered if Alice had another vision and had demanded they all leave regardless of knowing they wouldn't hear them with Genevieve's magic in place. He couldn't help thinking of his mate and their nonstop coupling then.

It was rare for them to have the house to themselves and be home at the same time during the day, with them both working. She had opened a small clinic, in La Push, hiring two local doctors who cared for those who didn't want to make the drive into Forks. As the owner, she was only there as a nurse part-time since he and the children moved in. There were days though where the kids were out at school and he was in his office at home. She would come home and sit on his desk or in his lap. At first they had simply spoken about everything and nothing but as their relationship progressed their talks followed or come immediately after their couplings as they took the limited time they had alone to enjoy each other's bodies. Her shirt torn open as her skirt was lifted to her hips or pants thrown aside as his slacks were removed. Their coupling gentle, as she ground into him and he thrust up into her body.

In the past few months however, when he had a slow day at work and was trapped in his office she had begun to join him in secret. Hidden beneath his desk he would have Genevieve put herself in position for a thorough loving. Her body was flexible allowing him to nearly bend her in half and pound away, ball gag in her mouth to help muffle her cries of pleasure in case her magic failed. Some days she would be there and she would bring his member into her mouth simply holding it there as another doctor would come in to discuss a shared patient. At times he was especially gentle in thrusting inside her mouth while others he would pound his length down her throat but one fact always remained when he did so.

She drank everything he gave to her. In fact since they'd begun exploring the sexual side of their relationship every drop he spent was spent inside of if not on her. He found that he loved rubbing his release into her skin and having her flesh smell of a fresh claim. Regardless of what humans thought showering didn't remove the scent especially not if done often enough and he'd spent months claiming every inch of her body. Though he was careful after the first time to make sure Charlie was not visiting the house the day he did so after the first time he'd caught on to what they were doing.

* * *

It was upon opening the bedroom door however that he was assaulted with the sound and scent of his fiancé and son's love-making. The scent so heavy, so concentrated that they must have begun hours ago. Walking in, he saw them on the couch facing the fireplace. Genevieve was leant over its side as Edward leant over from behind her, pushing her hair away so he could suck at her neck as he thrust into her naked body and she pushed her hips back at him moaning.

He had to admit that while he had always known Edward was her second mate he wasn't sure how he would feel once they decided to go past kisses and cuddles. It was instinctive for a vampire to attack one who touched another's mate and yet he did not. In fact he was aroused at watching her be taken by his son. Oh, he knew his son was a handsome young man but it had nothing to do with Edward. No, what aroused him was hearing her moans of pleasure and scenting the sweet honey that spilled from her core. Seeing her taken by his son seemed to not be a betrayal of their bond but simply another part to it, one he had not realized before partly because it was new and partly because he'd refused to think on it for fear of what it may do to his relationship with Edward. _I think it's time she knows what it truly means to have two mates. Do not stop, Edward. I will simply be joining the two of you._

As he sent his thought to Edward he continued to watch for a moment before he could no longer help moving around the couch as he stripped himself of his shirt and unzipped his slacks. He frees his member, hardened flesh jutting out as he steps in front of her. His hand reaching out and making her look up at him. "Carlisle" she moaned as Edward continued to pound into her from behind.

"Open up for your milk, love." She lifts her body up slightly with her hands and begins slowly licking at him. She sucks at the heavy sacks beneath "Yesss, right there. They're full for you. It's been awhile since I last filled you with everything I have. We'll make up for that tonight, love." His eyes were dark as he watched his beautiful mate suck him. It was hard to believe that just last year she had never done so before but now she could take his entire length without issue. He had long rid her of her gag reflex. He saw as Edward's thrust began to slow and a thought hit him, causing Edward's head to snap to him.

"Is it really?" Edward paused his thrust, his voice filled with awe as he looked at their mate who had stopped her own actions to look back at him, questioningly. "You can get pregnant?" Her eyes filled with understanding then.

"Yes."

"But you and Carlisle, you've both been together for so long but you're not." He was cut off by Carlisle's memories then.

* * *

_"My magic, I can use it for birth control. Wait at least until we're closer to our wedding date, Carlisle. After that I promise, I'll drop the magic and we'll see how long it takes for me to get pregnant." Her hands carressing him and sliding across the scratches she had made during their lovemaking, though this one having been the roughest one yet._

_"The way we have been, my love, I doubt it will be long." He tells her as she sits on his lap as his hand holds her close by her neck as the other grips the warm flesh of her thigh._

* * *

"The invites were sent out last week. Drop the magic, I think its about time there's a baby in the house." Her head turns to Carlisle eyes wide and then she smiles before placing a glowing hand to her stomach.

"Do it. Give me a baby."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I need a vote Carlisle's baby or Edward's baby or both their babies cause that's actually something possible.**


	16. Wedding Plan Adjustments

  
  
  
"Rise and shine, Bitch! We have wedding plans to finish!"

"Ugh! Go away!" She threw the pillow from beside her. Edward and Carlisle had kept her up well pass dawn. Her body was sore and covered in their love bites. Her core still throbbing and thighs sticky from the fluids that escaped since they had left after cleaning her.

"What the fuck! Your room smells like straight sex." Her eyes went wide as she sniffed the air and she threw herself across the room and onto the bed sending the other girl bouncing. "You little bitch! Carlisle and Edward! Details! Now!"

"Leah! I only got to sleep after they left." She turned over and saw the time "Ugh, two hours ago."

"Ooh. Tell me more! You know I've been living vicariously through you." She said as she pulled the blanket off her. "Well damn. Is there anywhere they didn't suck." She broke out laughing.

Genevieve glared at her best friend. "You know, I liked you better when you were shy and modest."

"Vee, please. You don't like me, you love me and I was never shy . . . or modest. Carlisle and Edward should be so fortunate I didn't steal you away and keep you for myself."

"Oh, how generous of you." Genevieve rolled her eyes as she got up from the bed.

"I know! They should name me a saint for that." She said throwing a slipper from the floor at her bare behind making her yelp. Genevieve stuck her tongue out as she went to the bathroom to clean up. "I'll make breakfast."

"God no! Are you trying to kill me, Lee? Just let me shower and I'll cook."

"Good cause you know I can't cook anything besides what goes in a microwave and a real mean sandwich."

* * *

The drive to Seattle was well worth it when she saw the dress she was having made. The long ivory white lace. The lace was sheer all but where it thickened to hide what needed to be covered. The deep V that reached just an inch below her breasts and the wider one behind reached the small of her back with thin satin tying at the top. It was fitted to her form before the sleeves would fall in fantastical uneven hanging sleeves and a short train.

She gently pulled the dress on. "Vee, try these on too." Leah slipped a long box under the door. She sat and opened it to find a pair of vintage thigh-high heeled lace boots with satin ribboning.

"Oh, Lee. They're beautiful."

"Well put them on I want to how everything looks."

"Ok. Ok. Give me a second" Genevieve tells her as she puts them on. "I'm coming out now." She opens the door only for her not to be there and walks out onto the platform to look in the mirror. "Oh."

"So what do you think?"

"I love the boots. It . . . its everything I want for my big day."

"Yea about that. How do you feel about a double wedding and maybe honeymooning?" She spin around and looks at her, wide-eyed as Leah smiles back nervously in a wedding dress of her own.

"Lee?" She takes in the floral lace and sheer chiffon wedding dress she's wearing. The lace starting just beneath the jeweled high necked halter and sliding down into a backless mini dress that reached mid-thigh with a removable gold belted chiffon split A-line skirt that was sat at her waist. She also wore lace and satin ribbon boots though hers only reached mid-calf and were kitten-heeled.

"He proposed." Genevieve's mouth practically dropped to the floor before a squeal escaped and she rushed the other woman in excitement.


	17. Obsession

  
  
  
He was sitting in his car as he went through his mail. He had managed to grab the envelopes just as he walked out the door for his shift late that night. It was as he sat there, car idle in the parking lot, that he saw it. That cursive lettering he hadn't seen since those tutoring sessions he'd had back in high school. It brought forward her image in his mind. Those light blue eyes that looked gray as the sun hit them just right. Those full lips he wanted pressed against his own. Long chocolate waves he wanted his fingers to comb through. _God, I still remember the first time I laid eyes on her. Sitting there in a blue shirt emblazed with 'No Boyfriend. No Problem.' on the front, a solid gold wedding band once that once belonged to her grandmother hanging from a chain around her neck, and her hair pulled back in a bun as long bangs were loose mostly parted to the right side of her face. She had laughed when he tripped over himself stunned by her._

They'd met for several sessions, becoming friends as time passed. He was one of the few people in town that knew their wasn't anything more than friendship and a 'sisterhood' between her and Leah. Leah, she had always looked at him strangely. He was positive she knew how he felt about Gen though she had never said anything. He regrets everyday that he had never made a move back then or any other time she was in Forks afterwards. And now he had to listen as everyone and their damn grandmother went around talking bout Gen being with that Dr. Cullen. A man old enough to have a teenage son closer in age to her than he was along with two more that were adopted. That was before taking in that they'd moved into her place.

He kept his distance only approaching her when she was alone. He hated seeing her with those Cullens. He would have moved into La Push had it been allowed just so he could put distance between them. It was so hard not to think of her all the time but he did it, he had to or he'd lose his mind. He was sure Gen would realize how wrong the Doc was for her soon enough. He just wished it would happen already. He couldn't stand the thought of that man touching his Gen, there was something just wrong about him. He shook his head before looking at the envelope addressed to him and raised it to his nose just barely getting the scent of that jasmine perfume she wore. He opened it gently and pulled out a trifold navy envelope as well as another in burgundy just behind it. Looking at the glittery gold wrap surrounding the two envelopes he saw the names. Leah and Alistair on the navy. But what made his heart drop was seeing the names Carlisle and Genevieve on the burgundy.

He pulled the gold wrap off praying, hoping he was wrong about what he was looking at. Opening it only brought his nightmare to life.

* * *

**TOGETHER WITH THEIR FAMILIES**

_Carlisle Jameson Cullen_

_and_

_Genevieve Helen Swan_

**INVITE YOU TO THEIR WEDDING CELEBRATION**

**ON SATURDAY THE FIFTH OF MARCH**

**TWO THOUSAND FIVE**

**AT THREE O'CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON**

**_at_ **

**CALLAWAY CHURCH**

**xxx FORESTER LANE**

**FORKS, WASHINGTON**

**_Reception to follow at_ **

**SWAN INN MANOR - BARN**

**1 SWAN LANE**

**FORKS, WASHINGTON**

* * *

A memory flashed across his mind and he fell into it, the moment he knew he loved her.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ok, so therefore the answer is what?"

"pi/3?" He said after double checking his work, though his tone made it sound more like a question then a statement.

"pi/3." She nodded, with that bright smile that made his heart stutter.

"YES!" He threw his arms up as he stood and did a victory dance, making her laugh.

"Oh God, You're such a goof!" she told him with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on, Gen. You promised" She tilted her head and stared at him for a moment with pursed lips.

"I really did, didn't I?" She responded with a shake of her head. He just smiled as he watched her admit defeat and held out a hand. "You suck, John Lewis."

"You know you want to." He stood in front of her and started goofing around, making her laugh even more as he shuffled side to side doing his little duck dance. "Come on, Gen! Join the dark side, you can make me cookies."

"Aren't you supposed to be offering me the cookies?"

"If I did, I'd likely end up killing you. Besides Mom said if I ever tried to cook anything that required more than water and a few minutes in the microwave she'd kill me then bring me back to clean up my mess and then eat whatever poison I managed to create so it would kill me again and she could avoid jail time."

"That is so bad!" She brought a hand up over mouth just as she snorted.

"Did you snort while laughing?"

"I did no such thing."

"I'm not making fun, seriously. It was cute."

"Whatever. So, knowing your obsession with chocolate and peanut butter I'm going to teach you how to make chocolate cupcakes filled with peanut butter frosting with a mini Reese's in the center, from scratch. Not the Reese's though."

"What about our dancing?"

"We can dance while we bake but J I can't have a friend who can't even bake me any sweets. Let's be honest here, if it wasn't for my high metabolism there's no way I'd be modeling."

"Don't need to tell me about it. You ate a whole large pie on your own the last time we got pizza, and some of my fries!"

"Well, I was hungry! Let's go or I'm gonna change my mind." They both knew she wouldn't but they both packed their bags and headed to the Swan residence.

"Where's Chief Swan?"

"Work. Ok grab the eggs out of the fridge." She began setting order but one everything was set out she went to the small stereo and turned it on only for disco music to come on. "Seriously, Daddy?" she mumbled loudly enough to be heard as he stood next to her. Making eye contact they both began dancing like complete goofs. He knew then and there she was the one for him.

**End of Flashback**

"no . . . No . . . NoOoOoO!!!" he beat his fists against the steering wheel as he yelled out his pain and heartbreak. He regrets never saying anything. He regrets never just making a move. Regrets giving into fear. He won't add losing her forever onto the list. Genevieve Helen Swan was his soulmate and he knew it. He just had to show her Cullen was all wrong for her, that he was who she needed.

* * *

**Swan Inn Manor**

Thoughts so loud, so powerful, found their way to the edge of his mind. He knew those eyes. A face so familiar and dear to him, the face of his mate, his father's mate, came forward in such clarity such vividity he couldn't help opening his mind and focusing in. It was hard, almost as hard as when he had first woken to this new life of his. And wasn't that something? Just a couple years ago he would have called it an existence though he supposed having a witch for a mate that could effectively make herself just as strong and durable, that could and would live just as long without ever having to change or lose out on anything to have a life with him had changed it all for him.

As he zeroed in on the thoughts he couldn't help the rising possessiveness that came naturally from another thinking of his mate in such a way. This man's thoughts worried him. He could tell from the thoughts the blur of everything else that the clarity of his thoughts had nothing to do with having an eidetic memory or even just a good one. No the details of this man's thought were only vivid when it came to her but those in the background, the surroundings, even himself were blurred. The only clear thought in his mind the only thing that wasn't a blur, wasn't unimportant in this man's mind was Genevieve.

"Genevieve, whose John Lewis?"


	18. Ignorance Isn't Bliss

"Why are you asking about John?" Genevieve turned to look at him confused.

"John? As in John Lewis whose been stalking her since she was 16?" Charlie asked walking into the room with a scowl.

"Stalking?" Both Edward and Carlisle look at her alarmed by the fact they hadn't been made aware of this.

"He isn't stalking me."

"Who isn't stalking you?" Leah walks in to the living room, having clearly used her key to the house and she rolls her eyes. "Ooh, can I have some of that?"

"Is everyone just going to be popping up today?" Genevieve asks not really expecting an answer as she hands her glass of red wine to Leah.

"John Lewis." Charlie tells Leah and she chokes on the wine, coughing erratically.

"Lee!" Genevieve moves to stand but Leah holds out a hand.

"What did stalker boy do now?" Leah asks looking at the three overprotective males in the room causing her best friend's mouth to drop.

"I think I would notice if he was stalking me."

"Ok, he's not stalking you. It's just a coincidence that he just so happens to show up wherever you are whenever the guys aren't around and it's not like he's been doing that for years or anything, except he has. He doesn't randomly ask people that know you things about you, oh wait . . . yes he does. Should I keep going?" She asks with a sarcastic smile and raised brow.

Genevieve just stares at her. " . . . Well crap, how did I miss that?"

"Oh Vee, honey. You just-" Leah pauses, trying to think of how to say it before deciding being blunt is probably best. "You don't really pay attention to anything you don't consider important and to you, he just isn't."

* * *

**2 Days Later**

The day had gone by miserably. He sat on the back porch just staring into the woods as it poured much like it did most days. He took another swig from the bottle of scotch, enjoying the burn at the back of his throat despite his blurring vision. It was then he saw her. He'd recognize that shade anywhere "Genevieve, you're here." Her words were fuzzy to his ears as he stood clumsily. "Let's get you out of the rain." He took her hand gently and pulled her into the house. "I've missed you so much. It's been so long since we spent any time together." He didn't know how it started. He wasn't sure who stripped who first.

"Want you." He pressed her against his body before kissing her, their tongues fighting for dominance. She breaks the kiss to turn around and crawl into his bed. Her ass on display he grabs her hips and lines himself with her before slamming into her again and again. Tonight she's his, Cullen's name doesn't escape her lips once.

Come morning, he only remembers the taste of strawberries on his tongue and the smell of freesia in her hair but he knows he's had her. He had her in his bed and a quick search of the room shows that he hasn't used protection. His lips upturn as he thinks of her round with his baby. _Genevieve Lewis has a wonderful ring to it._

* * *

**Earlier that Morning**

She could feel the ache between her legs as she sat up in the bed after detangling herself from the man. He was handsome but certainly Edward Cullen. She pressed her legs together as she thought of green eyes and bronze hair. _My Adonis._ She felt herself grow wet as she thought of him but the dark haired man mumbling Genevieve's name shook her from her thoughts. She smirked looking down at him. The way the man was touching her last night there was no way in hell this man and goody-goody Genie weren't fucking. _Gonna have to stop calling her goody-goody now that I know about this._ She grabs her clothes and dresses. Bella bends down and presses a kiss to the man's lips before leaving.

* * *

**A/N: Not a long chapter but I want to get this part out of the way. Next up will be a short time skip.**


End file.
